


Happy New Year

by CeliaLauna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically ignore the last ten minutes of s04e09 okay we're ignoring all that stuff that went down, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, new year's, these two lovebirds are having a quiet night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaLauna/pseuds/CeliaLauna
Summary: Barry and Iris enjoy a quiet night in on New Years Eve.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!  
> Canon Divergence because I'm ignoring what happened at the end of the last ep before the hiatus, s04e09. That's all.

Iris cuddled closer into Barry’s arms, fast asleep on the couch. The countdown to midnight was showing on the television screen, but when Iris had started snoozing, Barry had decided to turn of the sound.

This wasn’t exactly how they had planned spending the New Year, but after the busy Christmas Eve with the STAR labs friends and family at Joe’s, and then Christmas Day with the full West-Horton family, complete with judgmental aunts and alcoholic uncles, Joe and Cecile wanted to have a quite night in. Caitlin had decided to spend New Year’s with her Mom after she had bailed on her for Christmas, Harry was back to Earth-2 to visit Jesse, which had been a painful reminder for Wally, who had decided to head back to Keystone to visit some friends there. Cisco had disappeared as soon as Gypsy had breached over, and that had left Barry and Iris alone for the night.

Not that they minded. It was their first New Year’s Eve as a married couple. They had ordered a bunch of Chinese food and they had plenty of left-overs. They had an apple pie in the oven and ice cream in the fridge, and some New Year’s specials running on the tv. They were in comfortable clothes with fuzzy socks, tucked under blankets on the couch, and Iris had fallen asleep on top of Barry’s chest a while ago.

The oven alarm went off, which meant there were only fifteen minutes left until midnight. Trying not to wake Iris to abruptly, Barry moved until he had one leg on the floor, then he sped to the oven, turned it off, took the pie out and put it on the dinner table, and took the ice cream out of the freezer and placed it the table as well, and then he sped back, all before Iris could fall on the couch or startle awake.

“Hey, Iris,” Barry gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. “Hey, sweetie, wake up, the pie is ready.”

“Hmm,” Iris hummed affirmative and stretched, but nuzzling a bit more into the T-shirt of his chest.

Barry had to bite back a laugh. “Iris, come on, get up, or the pie will get cold and the ice cream will melt.”

Iris hummed again and looked up. Slowly, she got up and they made their way to the dinner table. They ate their dessert and comfortable silence. Barry had turned up the volume again of the countdown and when they were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, they could hear midnight was only thirty seconds away.

They went to sit back on the couch, and together they counted down from ten.

“Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!” they said in unison. They kissed for a while and stayed like that on the couch, foreheads pressed together, matching smiles on their faces.

“Happy New Year, Barry Allen,” Iris whispered. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Barry replied. “Happy New Year, Iris West-Allen.”


End file.
